


Ghost of a Good Thing

by nothings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothings/pseuds/nothings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick angsty drabble from Pearl's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asharyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharyn/gifts).



Some days it was hard to look at him.

Running around the hill, chasing his little friend Connie with a balloon sword. Jumping off of dangerous cliffs during missions. Even first thing in the morning, drowsy and dim-eyed, hair tousled.

He looked too much like her.

Sometimes, during play fights and training exercises, she would slip off guard for just a split second, dazzled by the ferocity in his eyes, a shining gem that frankly should have never gone to him.

“It should have been me.”

Pearl averts her eyes from the waves below, perched high atop the hand of the temple. Wind fluttering through practical, short-shorn hair, gossamer sash. Her eyes carrying a curiously blank expression. The laundry on the line far past dry.

She jumps down, deft careful motion, beginning her stroll to the hill. Her hill.

Perhaps the moss will still be blooming. Perhaps the ghost of her will be waiting there, arms outstretched, pink mane shining bold in the burgeoning moon. 

Just like before.

“Earth was a mistake.”

A failed knight. What was she worth? She protected Rose’s life with her all, with her physical form, torn apart so many times, with her everything. 

And in the end, it didn’t matter. She couldn’t shield Rose’s heart forever.


End file.
